1947
by Centaurea cyanus
Summary: Er wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde: Der Tag, an dem Preußen aufgelöst wird. Nachkriegs-Berlin; rated T for the historical theme (law) [no blood but ink]


Hallo,  
this is the first fanfiction I published. Just a short Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

I think I said/wrote everything I wanted. Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

1947, 25. Februar.

Er wusste, dass es so kommen wird. Er wusste es, noch bevor der Krieg endete. Doch nun, wo der Tag, den er erwartete zu kommen, da war, wollte er am liebsten die Zeit zurück drehen. Vor dem Krieg. Bevor das alles geschah, mit Europa, mit seinem Land, seiner Heimat, seinen Menschen. Aber die Zeit kann man nicht zurück drehen.

Er ging durch Berlin. Es könnte das letzte Mal sein, dachte er.

Mit schweren Schritten ging er in den Raum, wo das Gesetz unterzeichnet werden sollte. Nicht irgendein Gesetz, nein, dieses Gesetz entschied über seine Zukunft. Vier Männer saßen an dem Tisch, vor ihnen ein Blatt Papier. Ein Papier…

Er lachte innerlich auf. Er überstand den Krieg und nicht nur den letzten. Er ging durch Kugelhagel wie Schwertstürme und nun sollte ein Blatt Papier sein Ende setzen.

Hinter jedem Sitzendem, allesamt hohe Tiere vom alliierten Militär, stand jeweils ein weiterer Mann. Einer der Stehenden lächelte unschuldig, zwei schauten mit Augen voller Mitleid auf ihn und der vierte hatte seinen Blick von ihm weggewandt. Neben ihm stand sein kleiner Bruder.

Wieder lachte er innerlich auf. Wann wurde sein kleiner Bruder größer als er? Wo blieb nur die Zeit…

Sein Bruder ging nach vorne. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er ein Papier auf und begann mit ebenfalls zitternder Stimme zu lesen.

Wie konnten _Sie_ ihm das antun? Dies war einfach nur grausam.

„Kontrollratsgesetz Nr. 46… Auflösung… des Staates Preußen…  
Der Staat Preußen, der seit jeher Träger des Militarismus und der Reaktion in Deutschland gewesen ist, hat in Wirklichkeit zu bestehen aufgehört. Geleitet von dem Interesse an der Aufrechterhaltung des Friedens und der Sicherheit der Völker und erfüllt von dem Wunsche, die weitere Wiederherstellung des politischen Lebens in Deutschland auf demokratischer Grundlage zu sichern, erläßt der Kontrollrat das folgende Gesetz…"

„Artikel I.", begann der stehende Franzose. Seine Stimme barg Bitterkeit, Reue und Traurigkeit. „Der Staat Preußen, seine Zentralregierung und alle nachgeordneten Behörden werden hiermit aufgelöst." Der Franzose wagte es nicht, in seine Augen zu sehen.

Für ihn war es, als würde man ein Schwert durch seine Brust treiben.

„Artikel II." Neben dem Franzosen begann der Brite den Artikel zu rezitieren. „Die Gebiete, die ein Teil des Staates Preußen waren und die gegenwärtig der Oberhoheit des Kontrollrates unterstehen, sollen die Rechtsstellung von Ländern erhalten oder Ländern einverleibt werden. Die Bestimmungen dieses Artikels unterliegen jeder Abänderung und anderen Anordnung, welche die Alliierte Kontrollbehörde verfügen oder die zukünftige Verfassung festsetzen sollte."

Er bekam nur schwer Luft. Seine Lunge fühlte sich an, als ob sie brennen würde.

„Artikel III." Nun war der Amerikaner an der Reihe. „Staats- und Verwaltungsfunktionen sowie Vermögen und Verbindlichkeiten des früheren Staates Preußen sollen auf die beteiligten Länder übertragen werden, vorbehaltlich etwaiger Abkommen, die sich als notwendig herausstellen sollten und von der Alliierten Kontrollbehörde getroffen werden."

Er wollte raus hier, raus aus dem Raum, weg von diesem Papier, einfach nur weg.

„Artikel IV.", lächelte freudig der Russe und schaute ihm direkt in seine trüben Augen. „Dieses Gesetz tritt mit dem Tag seiner Unterzeichnung in Kraft."

Die Militärs begannen damit, das Papier zu unterschreiben. Das Blatt lag auf dem Tisch. Er schaute darauf. Sein Herz zerbarst, als er die vier Unterschriften sah, deren Tinte langsam trocknete.

Er drehte sich um, wollte nicht warten bis die Tinte trocken war, und verließ den Raum und das Gebäude. Sein Bruder rief ihm hinterher, doch die Alliierten hielten ihn zurück.

Benommen lief er durch die Straßen Berlins. Zwei Jahre nach Kriegsende waren die Spuren noch immer frisch. Er lief, wusste aber nicht wohin.

Irgendwann stoppte er. Er stand vor dem Brandenburger Tor.

Die Schäden, die der Krieg anrichtete, sah er nicht, nein. Die Friedensgöttin schaute voller Sanftmut auf ihn herab.

Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Wann ging er falsch, wann?

Sein Land, seine Heimat existierte nicht mehr. Er war der Letzte, der letzte Preuße. Tränen fielen auf den Boden.

Obwohl ihm das Herz schmerzte, erinnerte er sich mit einem Lächeln an sein Lied. Leise, aber kraftvoll begann er es zu singen.

„Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben? Die Fahne schwebt mir schwarz und weiß voran;"Seine Stimme wurde leiser und stockender, umso näher er dem Ende kam. Zum Schluss wisperte er nur noch schwach.

„Ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein…"

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Mir kam die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction im Januar.

Bedauerlicherweise lernt man hier bei uns nicht wirklich etwas über die Auflösung des Staates Preußen in der Schule. Das Lied ist das Preußenlied, zeitweise die Nationalhymne Preußens.

Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.


End file.
